Patapon Drums
List of Drums In Patapon Legend, the Almighty uses the power of four magical talking drums (also known as War Drums) to command the Patapon Tribe through battle. These drums were: The Pon Drum Also known as the Bravery Drum or The Drum of Brave, this is the first Drum seen in every Patapon game and the most commonly used of all; only one of the command songs doesn't use the Pon Drum ( the "don don song"). It has a blue circle motif and is somewhat bigger than the other drums. This drum is the first to be recovered in both games, received when the player signs the contract to become the Almighty Patapon. It is used to awaken Hatapon at the beginning of each game, prompting the banner-carrying Patapon to give you the Pata Drum. Its main use is triggering the Attack Song, but it forms an integral part of most commands, usually as the last beat. Songs that require PON *The patata plain secret (totem pole) (second and fourth beats) *March of Mobility (fourth beat) *Aria of Attack (first, second, and fourth beats) *Lament of Defense (fourth beat) *Requiem of Retreat (first and third beats) *Hold-Tight Hoe-Down (first and second beats) *Ballad of 1999-Party Song-DonChaka song (second beat) *Leisurely Lullaby (second and forth beats) The Pata Drum The second Drum to be obtained early at both games. Also known as the Strokes Drum or the Drum of Strength, this drum is a red, deep-voiced drum with a square motif. It is traditionally in the care of Hatapon when the Almighty is not present, but he will gladly relinquish it to the Mighty One when he hears the sound of the Pon Drum. It can apparently make the Patapons fearless indeed. It is said that the Patapons only ever march forwards. Songs that require PATA *March of Mobility (first, second, and third beats) *Aria of Attack (third beat) *Lament of Defense (third beat) *Requiem of Retreat (second and fourth beats) *Ballad of 1999 (first beat) *Leisurely Lullaby (first and third beats) *Step Back Strut (second and fourth) The Chaka Drum The third Drum to be obtained. Also known as the Roots Drum or The Drum of Wisdom, this drum resembles a green tambourine with a triangle motif and a female voice. This drum is usually taken from the boss, Dodonga, and becomes integral for survival against the deadly dinosaur. Songs that require CHAKA *Patata plain secret (totem pole) (first and third beats) *Lament of Defense (first and second beats) *Hold-Tight Hoe-Down (third and fourth beats) *Melody with a Bounce (third and fourth beats) *Ballad of 1999 (fourth beat) * Step Back Strut (first and third beats) The Don Drum The fourth and final drum to be obtained. Also known as the Verve Drum or the Drum of Miracles, this instrument is hidden in the lair of Majidonga in Patapon and held by Gong in Patapon 2. It is yellow-orange in color, with an X motif and a dull, male voice. It seems to hold unique powers, enabling the Almighty to use miracles (or Djinns in patapon 3), make the Patapons jump incredibly high, or even heal their status ailments. Interestingly, it is the only drum that has a command song completely dedicated to itself (and its rhythm is the only one with five beats). Songs that require DON *Miracle summonning (all five beats) *Melody with a Bounce (first and second beats) *Ballad of 1999 (third beat) Trivia *Each drum seems to have a personality and a gender, indicated by their voices, names ,and apperances. *Each drums' mouth resembles the button they bind to: Circle (Pon), Triangle (Chaka), Square (Pata) and Cross (Don). The patterns around their "bodies" also incorporates their corresponding buttons. *The Chaka drum looks and sounds more like a tambourine instead of a drum. *There is a special, rare drum which is owned by the Zigotons called the Zigoton Drum. It is the only Drum to be owned by a different person or Tribe. *The DonChaka and ChakaPata songs in Patapon 3 don't require the Pon drum. *The Ballad of 1999 command is the only command that uses all four drums. Category:Patapon 2 Category:Drums Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Artifacts Category:Items